The Ice Field
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Ingatlah, Master... tempat ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita..." # Semi-Canon. Shounen-ai. HyourinmaruXHitsugaya. Drabble # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Hyourinmaru x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **_**_Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, Drabble, Don't like Don't read!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Ice Field

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya tersentak, begitu melihat _sexta espada_ itu menarik keluar _zanpakutou_ dari sarungnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan _arrancar undecimo _–Shawlong kuufang—yang dulu pernah bertarung dengannya, Hitsugaya terperejat. Jika para _arrancar_ itu menggunakan _bankai_ mereka, akan semakin sulit dihadapi. Walaupun melepas batasan sekalipun!

"Takkan kubiarkan!" teriak Hitsugaya, sembari menghampiri _espada_ itu dengan _Hyourinmaru_ di kedua tangannya. Matsumoto, Yumichika dan Ikakku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Kapten divisi sepuluh itu.

"_Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!_" Hitsugaya melepas tahap _bankai_-nya. Kekuatan _Hyourinmaru_ mengalir keluar dan mengelilingi Hitsugaya. Membentuk dua buah sayap es besar dan ekor pada tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya juga diselimuti oleh es. Lengan kanannya juga diselimuti es dan membentuk kepala seekor naga disekitar tangannya yang memegang pedang.

Namun Hitsugaya terlambat. _Espada_ didepannya sudah melepas _bankai_-nya. Asap putih menutupi _espada_ tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Hitsugaya mengambil posisi kuda-kuda. Bersikap waspada jika _espada_ itu menyerang. Satu serangan dadakan dari samping kiri membuat kedua mata Hitsugaya tersentak. Kaget. Digunakan sayap es kirinya sebagai tameng serangan itu. Besar dan cepatnya kekuatan _espada_ itu sanggup membuatnya terseret beberapa meter.

"Tak kuduga kau bisa menangkisnya. Kelas Komandan ternyata hebat juga," ucap _espada_ itu.

Hitsugaya menajamkan pandangannya. Sosok _espada_ itu masih tertutup oleh kabut asap. Begitu asap itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan wujud pelepasan _espada_ itu, kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak. Dengan tiba-tiba, _espada_ itu kembali menyerang Hitsugaya. Melumpuhkan Hitsugaya dengan serangannya. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum terjatuh tanpa sadar adalah teriakan Matsumoto yang memanggilnya.

"Si… sial…"

Mendadak disekililingnya menjadi gelap. Hingga satu kekuatan menariknya ke tempat itu. Padang es.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat. Tubuh mungil itu terbaring tanpa gerak. Sesosok naga es besar terbang menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba naga es itu diselumuti oleh kabut putih. Perlahan kabut itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan sosok yang hampir serupa dengan wujud manusia. Sosok itu memiliki rambut hijau panjang dan mempunyai tanda silang di wajahnya.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya. Matanya tertuju lurus ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih terbaring. Begitu sampai disamping Hitsugaya, sosok itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk disampingnya. Diulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Hitsugaya.

"Bangun, _Master_…" panggilnya. Tapi Hitsugaya masih bergeming, belum tersadar. Setelah menghembuskan napas, sosok itu mengangkat sebagian tubuh Hitsugaya. Didonggakkan dagu Hitsugaya dan membawa bibir mungil itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Sentuhan lembut dibibirnya, tak ayal membuat Hitsugaya akhirnya tersadar. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan iris mata berwarna hijau _zambrud_. Sosok itu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah Hitsugaya.

"_Hyourinmaru_…" panggil Hitsugaya dengan suara pelan. Kondisinya masih sedikit terasa lemah. "Kenapa… kau menarikku ke padang es ini…?"

Sosok itu –_Hyourinmaru_—tersenyum. Dielus-elusnya rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Ingatlah, _Master_… tempat ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita…" Hyourinmaru berhenti sejenak. "Sudah lama. Anda tidak pernah mendatangi tempat kita ini. Karena itu, saya menarik anda kemari…"

Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan _Hyourinmaru_. Memang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendatangi padang es ini. Diulurkan tangannya. Dan menyentuh pipi _Hyourinmaru_.

"Maafkan aku… _Hyourinmaru_…" ucapnya lirih. "Maafkan keegoisanku…"

_Hyourinmaru _tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, _Master_. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Hitsugaya tertegun.

"Hadapilah musuh anda dengan yakin. Aku akan berada dibelakang anda untuk mendukung," ujar _Hyourinmaru_, sembari mengecup lembut bibir Hitsugaya.

"_Arigatou, Hyourinmaru_…" bisik Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Saling melepas kerinduan mereka melalui ciuman yang penuh menggelora. Hitsugaya kembali merasa kekuatan yang besar menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

Perlahan, padang es itu menghilang. Dan sekarang ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Bersiap menghadapi _espada_ yang menyerangnya tadi. Dua buah tangan es terulur dari arah belakang Hitsugaya dan memegang erat tangan –yang tergenggam pedang—Kapten divisi sepuluh itu. Hitsugaya tidak terkejut. Karena dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Fokuskan kekuatan anda untuk menyerang musuh itu, _Master_…"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "_Sennen hyourou_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Aneh _plus_ pendek! *orz*

Pelepas stres setelah Ujian di Kampus berakhir hari ini :p

Terima kasih yang telah membaca :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
